beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Artificial Intelligence
Artificial Intelligence (or "AI") is (coming soon)... Cyborgs Combining organic and artificial intelligence: https://futurism.com/elon-musk-just-outlined-how-hell-merge-the-human-brain-and-ai/ "Notably, while advancements like those that Johnson and Musk are working on could allow us to merge with machines, they could also allow us to literally program (or reprogram) our neural code, which would allow us to transform ourselves in ways that we can’t even imagine. In short, we could program ourselves into the people that we want to be. The experts are ready. The question is, are humans prepared to adopt the technology?" https://waitbutwhy.com/2017/04/neuralink.html#part1 "brain is the most complex known object in the universe—three pounds of what neuroengineer Tim Hanson calls “one of the most information-dense, structured, and self-structuring matter known.”6 All while operating on only 20 watts of power (an equivalently powerful computer runs on 24,000,000 watts)." Machine Learning New AI can infer whether you're gay or straight from a photograph - Sam Levin, The Guardian "The study from Stanford University – which found that a computer algorithm could correctly distinguish between gay and straight men 81% of the time, and 74% for women – has raised questions about the biological origins of sexual orientation, the ethics of facial-detection technology and the potential for this kind of software to violate people’s privacy or be abused for anti-LGBT purposes. ... It’s easy to imagine spouses using the technology on partners they suspect are closeted, or teenagers using the algorithm on themselves or their peers. More frighteningly, governments that continue to prosecute LGBT people could hypothetically use the technology to out and target populations. That means building this kind of software and publicizing it is itself controversial given concerns that it could encourage harmful applications." History Artificial intelligence can be defined in many different ways, some more restrictive than others, but the broadest definitions allow us to trace the roots of AI all the way back to the beginning of the information age, which the invention of computers. Articles Forget Mac versus PC, or iPhone versus Android -- the next great battle is between Google and Amazon - Business Insider By Matt Weinberger, October 4, 2017 "Every new era of computing has had its hallmark rivalry. IBM versus Digital. Apple versus IBM. Mac versus Windows. iPhone versus Android. Now a new wave of computing is upon us. And for my money, this generation’s big fight is going to be between Google and Amazon. Should Algorithms and Robots Mimic Empathy? - Linked In By Bertalan Meskó, MD, PhD, October 3, 2017 "Robots telling jokes and chatbots acting as life coaches sound astounding and terrifying at the same time. Extensive research is going on lately in the field of applying human features, emotions, gestures, and reactions to digital technology; and it raises thousands of questions. Could not only smart, but emotional algorithms or robots appear also in healthcare soon? Would there be a place or need for them? How would it impact the patient-doctor relationship or social interactions in general?" Category:Organic Quantum Computing Category:Philosophy Category:Consciousness Category:Science